A Small Encounter
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: Charlotte just got elected student council president and she's already taking care of the students! But who does she meet? Fluffy. HenryxCharlotte. Fluffy fluff is fluffy. AU, High school, teenagers. (ignore terrible title and summary XD)


Here's a small oneshot I just came up with in math class when I started thinking of the Infernal Devices (which I am currently reading :D)

Lotsa fluff, no real point... just fluff :P

* * *

Charlotte Fairchild was giddy with excitement as she left the Principal's office, where she'd been told she had been elected as Student Council President. Her two opponents left the room, a grim look on the both of them. Jessamine and Lilith were too pompous and stiff in Charlotte's opinion, thus resulting in her election.

As she strode down the empty corridor, she started thinking of plans for the upcoming basketball game, which coincidentally, she was Captain of. Possibly some colored streamers representing the school colors, and a snack table where proceeds shall go to future school events.

Caught up as she was, the distant jeers of teenage men did not go unheard. Charlotte's ears twitched as she tried to pinpoint the location of the voices, and made a run for it. Classes were still running with 15 minutes left, so the voices could only mean one thing. Bullying.

The voices got louder as Charlotte ran through the science labs and into the math hallway, her heartbeat sounding in her ears as her feet made loud skids against the shiny linoleum floors. She slowed to a light jog once she was able to distinguish what the boys were saying, making herself indiscreet. She peered around the corner and saw three surly-looking boys towering over a ginger-haired boy who'd most likely been tripped. His books were scattered around him and so were a plain pare of glasses, not too far away from him. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at the bullies and stepped forward so they could see her. The bigger, and obviously the leader of the three, stopped talking and looked up at her. He looked dumbfounded for a moment but it slid from his face to be replaced by his usual sneer. "What do you want?" he grumbled. The boy on the ground looked behind him once he saw the bullies' attention had veered away from himself. He looked up at Charlotte with admiration and shock.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in class, there's still 15 minutes left." Charlotte stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just came out fer a drink of water." The boy replied, a sinister smirk appearing on his unshaven face.

"Then go to the water fountain. I highly doubt he'd provide you any." Charlotte gestured to the boy who sat still on the ground, unmoving. His eyes were glued to Charlotte.

The bully looked taken aback for a second, but managed to glare at her. How dare she meddle in business that didn't concern her. When they didn't budge, Charlotte gave them a look, as if saying "well, get going".

"Alright then, we're going. Come on." The leader flicked his hand so his two silent buddies would follow as they marched past Charlotte, making a point of shoving into her. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and turned to watch them as they left, raising her eyebrows at them when they looked back as if daring them to test her if they didn't leave. They shot her one last glare before turning the corner, letting Charlotte's smile spread across her face in contempt. She turned around and bent down to help the boy gather his scattered books. "Uh, that was… well, in fact—what I meant to say was… er, thank you." His cheeks were a light red hue as she handed him a book about physics, their hands touching for the slightest moment. "It's alright. It's my job now, to take care of the students," Charlotte explained, already comfortable in her new position.

"Oh, are you the new president? I was hoping it'd be you." He admitted shyly, picking up the last of his books. "Thanks," she smiled warmly and looked around for his glasses. Spotting them not far, she reached for them only to be blocked by the boy's outstretched hand. He pulled back and mumbled an apology. Charlotte smiled and picked them off the floor. She held the specs up to the light to see if they'd been cracked. They weren't, but they'd managed to collect a bit of dirt and wiped them clean on her shirt before delicately sliding them onto his nose. "T-thanks…" he smiled weakly, gathering his books and standing up with her help. She noticed a bit of dirt on his knees from when he'd fallen but he didn't seem too concerned about his appearance. Scruffy ginger hair lay in uncombed tufts atop his head, a slightly baggy white shirt clung to his thin shoulders with a partly-zipped red sweater over top that clearly looked it had been in the wash one too many times, and dirty jeans finished the ensemble.

She held out her hand with a smile, "I'm Charlotte." Balancing his books in one arm, he shook her hand, "Henry."

"I know I might've just saved you from getting beaten to a pulp, but what are _you_ doing out of class?" Charlotte asked, stepping beside him as they started walking down the hallway.

"I was just returning these to the library. The teacher was finished with the lesson early so she asked me to deliver them." Charlotte nodded, taking note that they were indeed walking towards the library.

"I was also going to get a book I'd requested, one about the history of gears and machinery," he admitted shyly, entering the library as Charlotte held the door open. "Is that what you're interested in? Do you want to become an inventor?" she asked, giggling softly. "Yes, actually. I'm working on something now but I hit a problem with the mathematics of it all." Laughing softly he deposited the books in the "return" bin and disappeared into one of the corridors that were laden with books.

He appeared not two seconds later with a thin volume in his hands, grinning in satisfaction as he handed it to the librarian along with his student card.

"It came in this morning. Did your teacher tell you?" she asked, scanning the card first and the book second. "Yes she did. That's why she asked me to bring back the textbooks," Henry explained with a smile, "Thank you."

Turning to face Charlotte he felt his heart stop for a second as he gazed at her lovely face. The sunlight illuminated her soft hair and fair skin. Her hazel eyes stared back at him and for a moment, he inched forward but decided against it. She grabbed his empty hand and they started walking again, leaving the library. "Do you think others would be interested in forming a machinery club of sorts? I'm not too sure what you'd make, but maybe you'd like to discuss it during lunch?" she smiled again and Henry wished she wouldn't stop; she was absolutely beautiful. When he didn't reply Charlotte's smile vanished, "If you don't think it's a good idea I understand, I just thought maybe you'd want to-" "Yes, it's a great idea, I'd love to. Thank you." As they walked through the empty halls Henry couldn't help but smile when her hand didn't leave his.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought of it in the comment box! :D


End file.
